FMA SingASong!
by TenshiElric
Summary: Ever wondered how weird it would be if your favorite FullMetal charecter...sang? Well, now you can see! Accepting requests, give me one and see your favorite charecter sing! Chapter one: A New Radio And Mariah Carey.


Disclaimer: I own none of these songs! I own only Courtney, and Sydney. Courtney is me, and Sydney is my bff. I do not own Edward Cullen, who makes a short appearance, though says nothing, and do not own anybody from FullMetal or any other animes dragged into this! I am NOT making any money from writing this! This is only for fun!

Nobody in Central HQ expected the day to go as it had. The day had possibly scared every body within five miles for life. This is the day, Central Hq, got a radio and discovered Kiss 108!

The moment the package had arrived, was the same moment a certain meeting had begun. Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, Riza Hawkeye, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, Jean Havoc, and Maes Hughes were there for their 'monthly meeting'. Basically gossiping. (1)

"Face it Colonel, you're not as agile as you were before!"

" Yes sir, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Very much Lieutenant Hawkeye."

" Haha, the old man is actually going to do it!" Ed laughed. He had bet the Colonel he couldn't do half the things he could. Roy, being the egotistical guy he was, decided to challenge Ed to a face off. One who can do the most trick (ie. back flips) would win. Why, might you ask did this happen? Well, Roy had put a biiiiit to much sugar in his coffee! And Edward is...well...just Edward! So, it was decided! Edward would go first. Walking over, he pushed some desks out of the way. Slowly, while looking at the other offices, he lifted his real leg up.

" Not very impressive FullMetal!"

A few seconds after that statement, Edward put his leg down. In seeming fast-mo, he bent his back, put a hand on the ground and flipped backwards, landing in a crouched position. Coming up he smirked at Roy.

"Just warming up Colonel!"

Roy gulped, but he couldn't back out now. Slowly he walked over the the open space Ed had made.

'Great. This should be fun.'

Slowly he bent back, put his hand to the floor, and-

BAM!

- fell flat on his face.

"HAHAHA!!" Edward had burst out laughing, while Havoc and Breda were trying to keep from laughing, and only let out snickers. A tick mark was going off on Roy's head, while Riza, Fuery, and Falman just sweatdropped. Wait- where was Hughes? Oh yeah, taking pictures like always.

" Hughes, what it that red light?" After catching his breath, Edward had noticed a red light.

"Well Edward, this is just the newest technology! It tapes things! This is going on to YouTube, along with the 1,234,567,123,567,196.8 videos of Elysia!"

" MAES! SHUT THAT OFF!" Roy had apparently recovered, and was now chasing Hughes. As the two ran around the room, Fuery noticed a knocking sound coming from the door. On his way he grabbed a stool, and jumped up onto it to see who was at the door. Through the peephole he saw a young boy of no more than 17 holding a box. Jumping down, he opened the door.

"Hello delivery for Kain Fuery." he said in a dull voice.

"That's me." Fuery replied. Shoving a pen and clipboard into Fuery's face the delivery boy said.

" Sign here, here, and here. Initial here, here,here, aaand here." He said pointing to different places. As soon as he was done a medium size package was thrust into his face.

"Oof!" he said as the door was slammed. Walking back over, while being distracted by thoughts of rude delivery boys, he tripped. Over air. Yeaaaaahhh. Anyway, hearing the smack everyone turned around to see Fuery with swirly eyes being squished buy a box.

"Here, let me get that" Riza said, picking the package up and helping Fuery up as well. Grabbing a knife out of her pocket (which by the way scared everyone that she carried that many weapons) she split it open.

All of the sudden, a bright white light and operas voices came out of the box. She quickly shut it. The music and light stopped.

"That's sweet!" Ed yelled as he jumped in front of the box.

Open.

Glow. Sing

Close.

Silence.

Open.

Glow. Sing.

Close.

Silence.

OpenCloseOpenCloseOpenCloseOpenCloseOp-

" Geez Edward! Can you say ADHD?" Roy said as he pushed Ed out of the way .Slowly, he pulled a weird device out of the box. On it a paper said 'Congrats! You Have Just Been Chosen To Receive A New HD Radio!' in an annoying hyper script.

"HD...radio?" Hughes questioned, after popping out of nowhere.

" What the heck is that?" Havoc asked.

" Well, it's a radio of course! Wait you knew that...well it plays music! AND annoying commercials!" a voice said out of nowhere. They all looked around until they saw two girls, and a boy standing in a doorway. The girls both had blue eyes and blonde hair. One stood just over five foot, while the other seemed to be at least five inches taller. The boy had brown hair, and golden eyes, and was much taller than either girls. The shortest of the group walked over and pointed at the radio.

"Gezze your stupid. This radio? You get? THIS RADIO!"

"Yes I get it! Now what does it do!"

"Why you- I just said it!"

"Courtney, don't kill Roy, we're not supposed to, remember?" said the other blonde girl.

"Yeah, I remember Sydney." With this she sighed and walked over to Edward.

"Maybe you'll get it! It plays music, all different types. Rock, pop, country, classic, all that! Oh and rap. I DESPISE YOU RAP!" she screamed to nobody in particular. Getting a bit frightened, Edward stepped away.

" cough ahem. Anyway, you activate it like, this!" With every syllable she skipped a step over towards Roy. Finally she pressed button, and music, or more specifically 'You Run' by Submersed, came on.

"Ohhh!" said everybody except for the newcomers. All of the sudden, 'Touch My Body' my Mariah Carey came on. Roy blinked and then, like a robot handed the radio to Courtney, who handed it to the tall boy, also known as Edward, and pulled out a camera.

"Whatever is happening, it should be good!" she explained.

Roy climbed into the desk and grabbed I microphone out of thin air.

"Hey that's my thing! Pulling stuff out of thin air!" Courtney yelled. Still fuming, she raised up her digital camera, and a red light turned on. Hughes gasped and jumped over and squeeled.

"So you have one to!"

"You mean, a camera?"

"Yes! WANNA SEE A PICTURE OF MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!"

"Uhm..-OMG! She's so cute!!" she squealed. Everyone in the room stared at the two for a few seconds, untill a new distraction was provided. This even caused the two blabbering about Hughes' daughter to turn their heads.

Roy.

Mustang.

Was.

Singing.

touchmybody

!!

Every body's jaws fell.

'If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause they be all up in my business  
Like a Wedding interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.'

Is what came out of his mouth.

...

By this point everybody was EXTREMELY disturbed. And this, was only the beginning.

(1) Yes I know this is OOC, them gossiping, but it is a crack fic!

So there was the first chapter! Basically, I'll be taking requests, were you can say the character and the song, and a rough outline of the scenario. Hope you like it! R&R please! You already did the reading part! Now press the pretty grey/purple/blue button! Please?


End file.
